


A Tweek x Craig

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cute, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Fights, Fluff, Jealous Craig, Jealousy, M/M, Self Harm, Slow Build, tweek self harms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: Tweek Tweak, known for his caffeine addiction and spasms finally got friends during elementary years, Token, Craig and Clyde were his best friends, doing as much together as they could. But suddenly, towards the end, something suddenly changed, his best friends went away, ignoring him and leaving him. This brought on heavy depression to Tweek, causing him to shun away from everyone, eat less and overwork himself. It's their senior year in high school, and now Craig wants his best friend back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have gone back, re-edited this story so it's easier to understand as well and changing some scenes. I recommend going back and reading my new edits just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very sad flashback, check for the foreshadowing! Also give me feed back, plz? maybe? *puppy eyes*

Tweek entered the school extremely late. He looked around frantically before stepping inside. He walked over to his locker and opened it as quick as his shaky hands would let him, but was stopped when he was harshly slammed into the lockers beside him. With a loud groan of pain from impact, he tried to see  who it was.  
   
“Well looks like we got ourselves a gay fag here." The loud obnoxious and annoying voice of the one and only Eric Cartman. "I thought we told you to stay outta our way!” Tweek began to shake with fear.  
   
    He trembled, squirmed and whined trying to get away. “P-Please-ack!- l-leave me alone! I promise I wo-!” Tweek was cut off as Cartman punched Tweek’s stomach with all his force, which left Tweek gasping for air.  
   
“So freak,” Cartman spat, “who are you gay for? Kinny? Bitchy butters? how about that monotone freak Craig?" he asked with a smirk, with the mention of Craig, Tweek stood up right with a deadly glare at Cartman. His normally fear-filled, twitching eyes were now dark and glaring daggers into Cartman's brown orbs, which made Tweek seem slightly intimidating. “Y-You’re g-gay for Kyle!” Tweek suddenly yelled, instantly regretting it.  
   
    His forest green eyes sunk back to their fear filled and he looked for a way to run. The embarrassed look on Cartman's face told Tweek how bad he had fucked up with his “little” comment. Everyone knew how Cartman felt for Kyle.

With a loud yelp, Tweek took off in the other direction, towards the doors that were open to the outside world. He could hear Cartman trying to catch up with him.Tweek began to speed up with his running, not wanting to see what would happen if Cartman caught up to him.  
   
After running from the open doors of the campus to near the cafeteria, Tweek began to feel tired and felt his body get slower with each turn, unfortunately it was enough for Cartman to catch up to Tweek and shove down to the ground harshly. The left side of his soft face scraped against the concrete, as well as his hands from trying to break his fall.  
   
Due to the pain, Tweek screamed. He began to sob as Cartman hovered over Tweek, forcing him to look into his rage filled eyes. Cartman got on top of Tweek and raised his fist, punching Tweek’s nose.  
   
    After that, he started hitting him in his neck, his head, his cheeks, his chest, his arms- anywhere he could reach.  
   
Tweek was a bloody mess in a matter of a few minutes of Cartman’s hitting, he felt tired and started to black out bit by bit, still getting hit. But suddenly, Cartman was yanked off of Tweek.  
   
    Shouting was heard and profanities were thrown around as Tweek curled up from the pain. The only thing he saw before drifting off to unconsciousness, was a dark blue chullo and black hair. He felt himself getting picked up, and carried away as he passed out in the stranger's arms...  
 

* * * *  
   
When Tweek awoke, his eyes felt heavy, he wanted to fall back asleep, but knew he needed to get up. With a wince, he forced himself to sit up and look around. His blood ran cold when his eyes landed on the person sleeping in a chair beside him.  
   
He gasped, scooting away when he realized it was Craig Tucker.  
   
Surprised from the gasp, Craig jolted awake and looked at Tweek with concern, but sighed with relief when he realized Tweek was fine. “Are you okay?” his nasally voice spoke up.  
   
“A-Ack! Wh-what are you-ngh!- doing here?!” Tweek shouted. Craig sighed in response and shook his head. He stood up from the chair and looked at Tweek.  
   
“Why am I not surprised.” Craig mumbled to himself. “Calm down Tweek, I saved you. I'm not gonna attack you either." he said.  
   
Tweek seemed to twitch more than normal, His ragged breaths slowed down. “I-I see… th-thank y-you.” Tweek said, attempting to smile, but stopped and looked down as he gave up. He looked at his bandaged hands and played with the wrappings, tugging at them and adjusting them.  
   
The more that Craig looked at Tweek, the more he realized how messed up the blond was. Tweek had dark bags under his eyes and looked completely exhausted.  He seemed to be a lot more skinny than the average person should look, but his eyes… he just looked so tired. Craig felt a pang of guilt hit him.  
   
Craig shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. “Anyway, how are you feeling?” Craig asked and sat back down in his chair beside Tweek.

 "I-I..." Tweek stuttered out and lightly twiddled his thumbs. "I'm okay..." he whispered. He looked up at Craig.“B-But why did you save me? I-I thought y-you hated me… e-everyone hates me…” Tweek said with a frown.  
   
Craig flinched a bit and looked at Tweek's frown while his gorgeous green eyes averted from Craig’s baby blue ones. The memory came back to him like a punch. He remembered everything from 3rd grade. Tweek didn’t deserve it, he regretted it for all his middle school and the 3 high school years he’s gone through. That dreadful day, Craig, Token & Clyde broke their baby Tweek...


	2. Chapter 2

~Flashback Chapter~

“We can’t do that Craig!” Token shouted loudly at Craig. They were outside the school, along with Clyde, and discussing the situation. “He’s our best friend!” Token finished, a stern look on his face.  
   
“Well what the fuck are we supposed to do?! Are we just going to stand by and let this happen?! We can’t just let Tweek get hurt by Jason!” Craig shouted back.  
   
They were snapped out of their thoughts by someone approaching them. “H-Hey guys!” Tweek’s shy, cute voice stuttered out as he spoke to his friends. Craig looked at Clyde, who turned his back to his 3 friends. Tweek frowned. “U-Um… s-something wrong?” Tweek asked a bit scared as he began to twitch.  
   
“Well, Tweek the thing is th-” Token began to speak, but was cut off by Craig harshly bashing his shoulder Token’s shoulder, stepping ahead of Token so he slightly towered over Tweek.  
   
“We don’t want you hanging around us.” Craig suddenly snapped, causing the twitching blond male to tense up slightly.  
   
Tears began to well up in his forest green eyes as he started to shake. “Wh-What..?” He asked and frowned.  
   
“You heard him Tweek. Just get lost okay?” Clyde said, turning to slightly face Tweek.  
   
“I-I don’t understand… what did I do wrong?” Tweek stuttered out as tears began to fall down his cheeks.  
   
Token hesitated, but stepped in with the arguing. “Sorry Tweek, you’re just a big cry baby. We don’t want to look like pussies with you of all people hanging around.” Token growled.  
   
Tweek began to cry quietly, backing up slightly. “I-I don't understand…” He whimpered. “Why?” he asked, forcing himself to look up.  
   
“You’re so fucking dumb Tweek. We hate you and want you to just stay away!” Craig shouted, grabbing Token’s arm and pulling him away from the scene.  
   
“Clyde…? Tweek whimpered out, reaching his thin, long arm out to Clyde.  
   
With a harsh growl, Clyde roughly slapped Tweek's hand away. “Th-They’re right… Just stay the hell away from us.” Clyde said and walked away.  
   
Clyde, Token and Craig all walked away, leaving Tweek alone. No one to protect or talk with him.  
   
Tweek held the small item in his hands close to him, knowing that his efforts, his care and love, was all for nothing..  
         
                                                                                                                 He was alone..


	3. Chapter 3

   
The annoying sound of the bell rang loudly in Tweek’s ears, making him yelp and shake. Students instantly flooded the halls to get to the cafeteria and to the dreadful lunch line that took about 8 hours to get through.  
   
Craig placed his hand on Tweek’s head and frowned. “It’s okay, it's just the bell… nothing is going to hurt you.” Craig said. ‘Not on my watch.’ he thought as he started petting back Tweek’s wild, blond mane called hair.  
   
Craig could feel just how bad Tweek was shaking. With a small frown, Craig hugged Tweek and continued to pet his hair in a soothing manner. The twitching soon subsided and Tweek curled up into Craig.  
   
After a while, Craig looked down at the twitchy male, and noticed he had fallen asleep.  
   
With careful movements, Craig sat on the bed in the nurse's office and let Tweek hold onto him and sleep. Craig felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket to look at the text.  
   
Craig saw that it was a group message with Token & Clyde.  
   
Token- Craig where are you?

Clyde- We’ve been waiting in the cafeteria for u  
Craig- I’m in the nurse's office

Token- What?! Me and Clyde will be right there!

Craig- Not for me you idiot! I’m here for someone else  
Clyde- U scared the shit out of us! Who r u there with?

Craig- That’s none of your business.

Token- I think it is. Especially since it involves you and the nurse's office. + you’re with someone we don’t know. We’re coming there, like it or not.  
Craig- Guys...please, don’t…

   
That text was enough to shock both Token and Clyde. The two looked at each other before sighing and turning back to the text.  
   
Token- Alright, but you still have explaining to do.

Craig- Yes mom

Token- That’s right.  
   
Craig let out a small chuckle before looking back down at Tweek. Tweek has always been a spaz. He got scared at the slightest things, be rain or the bell ringing. Everything scared Tweek.  
   
But this very moment, he seemed calm.. His breathing was normal, he wasn’t hyperventilating and the breathing wasn’t ragged. There was no twitching, no sudden jolts or weird spaz attacks. He was normal..  
   
And that made Craig smile..  
   
   
Leaning back, Craig began to fall asleep as well. Holding Tweek close to him in a protective manner.  
 

\- - - - - -  
   
Tweek woke up to a bright light, warmth and a soft thumping sound. His big, bright green eyes scanned around the room.  He was confused. “Why am I here…?” Tweek mumbled as he tried to remember what was going on.  
   
The thumping noise was what caught Tweek’s attention. He sat up and froze seeing Craig. The occurrences before they fell asleep came crashing straight into Tweek’s mind.  
   
He squealed, falling backwards off the bed, causing Craig to jolt up and look at Tweek. “Fuck, Tweek?! You scared the shit out of me!” Craig yelled sighing and got off the bed and helped Tweek up.  
   
Violently twitching, Tweek stood up and quickly hurried out of the nurses office, leaving Craig confused.


	4. Chapter 4

        Tweek ran to his locker as fast as his skinny legs would carry him. His shaky hands moved quick to get his locker combination right. "8..." Tweek said shakily and more to himself. "28...22..." he finished and opened the locker, grabbing his stuff and putting it into his knapsack. He closed his locker quickly and ran out of the school.

        Craig watched silently from afar as Tweek hurriedly ran from the school. He noticed a note left on the ground by his locker and walked over to it. He squatted down and picked up the small note and read it, only one word was written on it.

                "Faggot"

        Craig frowned and looked up at the locker before standing up straight. He began twisting the knob to the numbers Tweek read aloud. "8, 22, 28," Craig repeated the order he thought he'd heard it in and tried to open it. The door remained closed.

        "Damn it." He mumbled and tried again. "8, 28,  22." He tried again and grinned when the locker open, but his grin was cut off as the door fully opened and he saw the contents inside.  
        He looked into the locker and noticed multiple stacks of coffee cups and found a few of Tweek's long sweaters and button-ups, but behind those sweaters and button-ups was a fucking bazooka, hidden behind that was a small box. Craig pulled the sweaters out of the locker, but suddenly jumped back into the hallway when hundreds of thumb tacks, pins and notes fell out of his locker from moving the jacket.   
        Most of the notes either had "Kill yourself" or "no one loves you" and "you're just a freak kys" on them. It made Craig frown, feeling upset that this is what his once best friend had to deal with. He instead cleaned it all up and picked up the small box from the locker.  
        He looked at it and observed it. It was a small wooden box with a hand-carved design on the top of it. There wasn't a regular lock on it though, but a combination for a 6 letter word.  
        Craig shook his head in disappointment, already knowing what the combination was. "Damn it Tweek, why do you have to be such a fucking cute and obvious idiot?" Craig questioned to himself and inserted the combination.

                "        C        O        F        F        E        E        "

        The box clicked a few times before finally opening. Craig frowned at the contents, there were pins sticking up and more notes, though these ones were full papers and written in detail. They stacked up in the box and Craig sat down on the ground and pulled out a few of the notes and read them.  
        Tweek,  
                I wont tell you who I am since it's not important, but I thought you should know this. Craig told me something, he said that he's glad that him and his group split apart from you. I was hanging out with him yesterday and he was saying 'yeah man I'm super glad I left Tweek, fuckin' spaz was getting on my nerves' and just a bunch of trash talk like that. I think he's right though, that you are a spaz. Don't you get letters from people saying stuff like "go kill yourself" and all that other bullshit? Well do us all a favor Tweek, kill yourself. Listen to those and this letter.  
        Kill  
        Yourself.  
        Craig's eyes were wide as he read this, none of it was true, he never wanted to leave Tweek and he never said anything like that! All he did talk about was how much he regretted doing this. Token and Clyde sided with him and they were trying to find ways to regroup with Tweek again.

        He looked down into the box and noticed that a string was poking out from under a few more papers. He raised an eyebrow and pulled it out, the moment he realized what it was, his heart broke further then it already was.

        It was a necklace Tweek had been working on for Craig. He recognized it from before their fight to ignore Tweek. He was over at Tweek's house and saw it on his desk. He couldn't get a better look at it though since Tweek told him was wasn't finished with the gift.

        Craig stared at the necklace with a slight frown. It was a strange, deformed rock. It looked like a gem, it was strange to look at. The back of it had a certain paint on it that looked like outer space.   
         
        Craig kept his head down as he placed the things back into Tweek's locker, but slipped the necklace on over his neck and walked out of the school and to Tweek's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try coming back and editing this story again, I'm torn to update right now and I'm real deep in depression right now,

        Craig still remembered where Tweek lived, thankfully. He approached the house and sighed a little. He gathered himself and knocked on the door after a moment and waited for an answer. Tweek's mom answered the door, she smiled down at Craig. "Oh hello dear, are you here to see Tweek? it's been a while. Come on in, he'll be so happy to see you!" She said all in the same sentence.

        She opened the door fully and let him inside. Craig entered the Tweak house, it hadn't changed much, except for the smell of cocaine finally left. The smell of coffee was better and less heavy, it smelt good, almost tempting Craig to want some, but there were more important things to handle. 

       "He's upstairs in his room, go right on up." She said with a smile. Craig nodded silently and went up the stairs to Tweek's room. His door was closed and Craig knew he left it unlocked. With a heavy sigh, Craig opened the door and stepped inside. A bundle of blankets was on the bed, hiding Tweek. Craig closed the door behind him and walked over to the clump of Tweek and sat down on the bed.

        "Tweek?" Craig's nasally voice that had slightly smoothed out over the years and became deep and handsome spoke out. "I know you can hear me." He said. The bundle of blankets was shaking and noises of sadness were heard from it.  
          
        Craig sighed and laid down beside the bundle of blankets, pulling Tweek to him and watching as the small bundle of blankets revealed Tweek's mane of wild blond hair and nuzzling under Craig's chin. Visible sobs were heard as Tweek grabbed onto Craig and cried. "It's okay Tweek... I'm here.." Craig whispered.

 

        His pale rough hand gently brushed into Tweek's hair, petting it back and lightly holding onto it in an attempt to comfort him. All Tweek could do, was cry and be grateful for Craig's comfort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry your guys's amazing comments were deleted in the making of this, I really regret it and I will not let them go unremembered, they mean so much to me I'm so sorry...


End file.
